


If I'm Going To Have a Bad Night, It's Going To Be With You

by BFUobsessedhumanoid



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFUobsessedhumanoid/pseuds/BFUobsessedhumanoid
Summary: Shane and Ryan's night was amazing. But it quickly goes down hill.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	If I'm Going To Have a Bad Night, It's Going To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally something just for myself cause it kept running around my head, but then I thought why not?
> 
> I'm just posting a little bit of it, just to see peoples reactions. If people hate it then I won't force this on the community cause I know this is a heavy topic.
> 
> Anyways, this was my first bfu fanfic I wrote for the fanfic about a year or so ago, so my writing style is a little different.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

Ryan and Shane were partying. They were celebrating their season finale of Unsolved, just the two of them. The crew had left hours ago. The two of them partied for hours. Laughing, drinking, dancing, they both enjoyed every second of it.

After hours and hours, Ryan and Shane got an Uber and were dropped off at their separate homes and fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

—————————————————————————————

Ryan woke up with a massive hangover. Maybe he shouldn't have drank so much, even if it was an amazing occasion.

His hand went to wipe the sleep out of his eye, but when he tried his hand did not move.

_What the hell?_

Ryan opened up his eyes when he realized that something was wrong. His hands had rope around them and it felt like he was sitting.

When Ryan opened his eyes, the blood immediately drained from his face.

He has rope binds on his hands and ankles, he's in a chair, and he has duct tape over his mouth. When he starts looking around he spots Shane not to far from him, staring wide eyed at him. he is in the same situation that Ryan is.

_They have been kidnapped._

_——————————————————————_

After brief observation Ryan realized that he fell asleep in his normal clothes.

_Damn, got way to drunk_.

Then when he looked to Shane, he realized he had done the exact same thing.

_Hmm I wonder if he’s sporting the same brain melting headache as well._

Ryan couldn't help but think. During the estimated hour that they have been down there awake, Ryan surveyed the room they were in. The room was pretty empty. The only thing in the room was a dimly lit light hanging from the ceiling and a desk across the room that looked to bare syringes atop of it. The kind of syringes that was used for heroine. Man, Shane must be freaking out if that’s the case.

At this point Ryan and Shane have been yelling through their duct taped mouths and scooting their chairs as much as possible to make noise, trying to get attention. Then the horrible thought came to Ryan.

_What if we just bring the possible serial killer down here? What if we just drive him or her to just kill us right now?_

Ryan then turns to Shane who is yelling through the tape over his mouth and tried to yell his name through the tape. Shane stops immediately and looks over at him with a confused face. Ryan has wide eyes and is shaking his head repeatedly. Shane doesn't fight him on this, he just sits there in the silence with Ryan.

—————————————

Ryan was nearly asleep when he heard a heavy, loud door open. Both Ryan and Shane’s heads shot up. Fear trickling up both of their necks.

In came two female women and one big, ruff looking man. The shorter blonde woman, who couldn't be older than 16, of the two was the last to come out and closed the door, immediately setting off red flags. Both of the woman then stood next to each other, in front of both Ryan and Shane while the man stood near the table with the heroine.

The short blonde woman came up to Ryan and took off the duct tape in a fast motion, making Ryan’s eyes water for a few seconds. Out the corner of his eye he can see the same thing being done to Shane by the other brown haired woman.

“What do you want from us?” Shane’s voice was laced with little to no fear, but Ryan knows that’s not the case. And if that is the case, then there truly is something wrong with Shane’s brain.

The brown haired girl smiled robotically, hauntingly.

“We want to make you ours.”

“What?” Both Ryan and Shane said in unison.

“These shots contain a kind of aphrodisiac. It will make you feel so much pleasure but leaves out the pesky arousal.” The blonde said as the man came over with the drugs.

Both Ryan and Shanes eyes widen at that. They still don't fully understand what is happening, but they know that it ain’t good. The man stops in front off to the side of Ryan as he looks up at the man in terror. Ryan’s heart thumping against his chest like a race car. The man gets one of the shots, pricks it with his finger then pushes Ryan’s head to the side.

“Wait! No, no, wait!” Ryan finds himself nearly screaming. He can also faintly hear Shane’s voice yelling at them to stop over Ryan’s thumping heart.

Ryan feels the prick of the needle in his neck, making him cringe hard.

_What is this going to do to me?!_Ryan’s thoughts, just like his heart, was going a million miles an hour.

The man then removes the needle and moves on to Shane. Shane’s eyes go wide as he shakes his head no. The man takes out the needle, this time without flicking it and stabbing it into Shane’s neck. Shane’s face also scrunched at both the pain and the feeling of the drug already pulsing through his system.

The man then removes the needle packs up the now empty shots and went back to the table.

Ryan shook his head. “I still don’t understand.”

This time the blonde girl smiled, the same smile the other girl made, that lifeless smile.

“That drug we just put in you boys, it will make you feel immense sexual pleasure when touched, but you won’t feel any horniness. And guess who gets to play with you after the drugs take full affect?”

Ryan and Shane’s eyes got even wider than they were before. They were in deep shit now.

———————————

Ryan knew that the drug was working. The fact that he had the most uncomfortable and weirdest boner ever just proves that. And he can see that it’s affecting Shane as well cause’ whenever he exchanges a comforting glance at the man, he can see the clear outline of a bulge.

Ryan thought this was embarrassing enough. To have a fucking raging boner in front of your friend and your friend is very much aware of that fact? That is just embarrassing on so many levels. But he knew it would get worse. Much worse.

Although the young girls, that he is sure are younger than 18, did tell him some of the stuff that will happen, he was still confused. What they said was very vague. But he did have a good idea on what would happen, and he was not happy about it.

The girl’s came in after a few hours of letting the drugs sit. Ryan expected the arrival of the man from before but it never came. It was just the girls this time. They moved to stand in front of both Ryan and Shane just as last time. One thing that was very much different from last time was that both of them are wearing silky white night gowns.

The girls exchanged looks and smiled to each other with a sinister spin. The brunette then stepped back and leaned against the table that bare syringes, leaving the blonde to be the closest to them. Closest to Ryan.

The blonde woman turned to Ryan, and took a couple of steps forward just until their knees met each other.

“Are you ready to have fun Ry?”

His eyes widen at the words and he tried to hide the nausea that flew through him as she called him by his nick name.

_How did she know his nickname?_

The blonde smiled suggestively as she reached out to put her hand on his shoulder. That one hand turned to two when she started caressing him and slowly moving down south.

Once he realized where she was heading, he started to panic. He straightened up and let out a few ‘get away from me’s’. Even tried to wiggle her off him, but nothing got those wandering hands off him. It wasn't until he looked at Shane that he realized that Shane really could process fear.

Shane was staring wide eye’d at the scene of the blonde girl caressing Ryan’s cock through his jeans. Shane looking angry that all of this is being done against his will, and afraid how far this will go.

The girl grips his cock with such force through his jeans, making a quiet whimper escape from his lips. That was when Ryan realized with pure horror that this drug was no joke. It feels _way_ better than it usually would. Ryan definitely does _not_ like that one bit.

The girl has a filthy smile on her face at the sound, like it was music to her ears. She then starts to unbutton Ryan’s jeans and that is when Ryan truly panics. “Wait, Wait! Stop!” Ryan exclaims, desperately. _This cannot happen!_

Ryan hears the faint sound of Shane telling her to stop what she is doing but he is too busy yelling at her to pay much attention to it.

She pulls Ryan’s jeans and underwear down his thighs in one faithful swoop. Ryan’s heart beating through his chest and his face no doubt looking like a tomato at the sudden nakedness.

Ryan looks away. He couldn't bare to see the reactions of his now bare body. He especially could not handle Shane’s reaction.

“Mmmh.” The girl hummed, suddenly grabbing his furiously hard dick and giving it a little tug that made him shoot his head right back to looking at the scene. He hated everything he saw and especially hated everything he felt. What he felt didn't match the wrong doing that was occurring to him.

The girl bites her lip and looks Ryan dead in the eye and smiles then looks at Shane, who looks like he’s about to fucking _murder_ her. She gave the man a wink and without looking at Ryan, just keeping eye contact with Shane the whole time, gave Ryan another tug which made Ryan whimper once again. He absolutely hated the reaction his body was having to this. It was _nauseating._

Ryan still couldn't bare to look at Shane, especially after he had just fucking _whimpered_ at a tug on his dick. Also, it was just easier pretending Shane wasn't there. If he gave into the reality that Shane was there, then he knew that he would start having a panic attack right then and there.

The girl finally looked back at Ryan, made eye contact, then put her mouth on his dick. Ryan’s mouth dropped, he hated this with every cell in his body, but at the same time, his body loved it. It _disgusted _him.

Her head started bobbing back and forth, giving an every so often tug with her hand. Ryan’s breathing was erratic to say the least. He muttered curse words every few moments because _damn_. That was a lot of feeling.

That was when a familiar but strange feeling rose in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't quite discern what it was. Until it was too late. Ryan’s hips jerked, and he gasped and whimpered loudly as he came into the mouth of the wicked girl. But the girl didn't stop until it was apparent that Ryan had become too sensitive for more.

The girl left him breathing harshly and sweaty, but most importantly ashamed. He felt _so fucking ashamed._ He fucking liked it. He orgasmed. He let it consume him until he couldn't handle it anymore and he fucking came. He felt so disgusted with the situation and especially himself.

The girl stood up and licked her hands of the liquid that accidentally escaped her mouth. A scene that will be hard for Ryan to get out of his head. She then lifted the gown off of her revealing pure nakedness beneath. The nakedness was something that Ryan did not like, but what made Ryan look twice was something confusing. There was bruises all over the girl’s body.

The bruises were everywhere it seemed. Ranging from her neck, to her abdomen, to her wrists. Some looked new, some looked old. There was an especially gnarly one on the side of her abdomen that looked like she had been kicked with _a lot_ of force. Ryan ended up totally forgetting about the situation and instead just focused on the mysterious bruises, especially the one on her abdomen. He only remembered what was happening when she put her arms on his shoulders and put her mouth on his.

Ryan was too stunned to react. At one point Ryan must have accidentally left his mouth open from the shock of it all because she slipped her tongue inside. Which only caused Ryan’s eyes to go wider than they could possibly be. He tasted himself which made him almost gag.

She broke the kiss and hopped on his lap, her knees going on either side of his thighs. The position was a little awkward but it worked none-the-less. Ryan then realized that this was going to turn into full on sex. His eyes widened and shook his head slightly.

“I can’t do this. You need to stop, please.” Ryan was pleading by now. If he wasn't tied up, he would be on his knees begging.

Instead of responding with words, the girl put a finger up to his mouth in a ‘be quiet’ gesture. She then grabbed his dick from behind her and slowly slid it inside.

“Fuck…” Ryan was having a hard time keeping his composure. This was all too much. This was all too overwhelming. 

The girl started rocking back and forth, trying to find a rhythm, while each time she would go down a whimper would slip through his lips. Albeit a quiet one.

“Hey, can you please just stop already?” Shane asked sounding frustrated and a little shaken. A combo Ryan doesn't hear very often. If ever.

The blonde stopped rocking and put her hand on Ryan’s shoulder for balance, and turned to the person who interrupted them.

“You are not permitted to speak when we are in a private moment.” She says simply with no feeling.

Shane scoffs, angrily. “This isn't a private moment when there are people forced to fucking watch and the person you are having the ‘moment’ with is an unwilling participant!”

Shane sounds like he could murder the woman if he wasn't tied up. Instead of acknowledging the point Shane had just made, the girl turned back to Ryan and closed her eyes. She then started to find the rhythm again making Ryan’s eye’s flicker to the back of his head.

_Why did it have to feel like this?_

_So god damn good?_

_But…_

_So god damn terrible._

“Why are you doing this? What do you want? What will it take for you to leave my friend and me alone?” Shane is yelling, making the walls feel like they were shaking.

“Just, uh…” The girl rides a little faster, her finger tips digging into Ryan’s shoulders through his shirt, and Ryan’s fingernails digging into his palms. Trying to ignore the pleasure with pain.

“uhhh…” Judging by the moans of pleasure, and the throbbing around Ryan’s dick, the girl had ridden herself to orgasm. Ryan’s heart felt heavy.

After she had recovered a bit from it, she turned to Shane, breathing heavy and red faced. “We’ll decide when to let you and your friend go. We like doing this. It’s fun testing people’s limits.”

Ryan couldn't help but think, _Spoken like a true psychopath._

Shane gave the girl an incredulous look, but it was also mixed with fear.

The girl rocked a little bit longer and faster until she got Ryan to come. It was one of the greatest orgasms he’s ever felt. It was _disgusting._

The girl finally climbed up and knocked on the door to freedom. In came the same man they saw earlier.

It all happened so quick from there. Blindfold put on his face. The feeling of someone thankfully pulling up his pants for him. And the feeling of being taken from that chair and being thrown somewhere else.

Before they left him wherever he was though, they took the blindfold off. Although it was useless because wherever they were, it was pitch black. And there was a large bang, presumably from the door.

It was silent. Ryan knew Shane was most likely in the room somewhere with him, but he was too embarrassed to say a word. He just sat down on what felt like cement and leaned his back against a wall. _He felt dirty._

He wanted to go home. He wanted to take a long, hot shower. He wanted to scrub off those hands. He wanted to sleep for days. He wanted to forget this ever happened. _He wanted this to be a dream. A sick and twisted dream._

That was when he heard what sounded like footsteps and a person sit next to him. _Shane. _They sat in the dark silence. The silence was too loud. Their fear was too loud.

“Are you okay?” Shane’s voice was barely above a whisper. If it wasn't so quiet in the room, Ryan wouldn't have heard him.

Ryan nodded his head, not wanting to talk, but then remembered Shane can’t see him. “Yeah… I’m fine.”

“It’s okay if you aren’t.” Shane’s voice was so soft. So caring.

A tear escaped Ryan, but gulped down the sob that was developing. “I’m fine.” His voice was somehow even quieter than Shane’s voice.

After a long moment, Ryan felt Shane grab his hand, tangling Shane’s long fingers in his, and squeezing.

A part of Ryan said _You don’t know what he’s going to do! He’s going to do exactly what that vile girl did!_ Ryan recognized that as his fight or flight system. but the smarter part of Ryan said_ It’s Shane. He will protect you from all things vile._

Ryan let himself close his eyes, and let himself focus on the contact. He fell asleep as soundly as he could after a night like that.


End file.
